This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as webpages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a webpage can include slots in which content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the webpage or defined for presentation with a webpage, for example, along with search results. Content in these examples can be of various formats, while the devices that consume (e.g., present) the content can be equally varied in terms of their type and capabilities.
Content slots can be allocated to content sponsors as part of a reservation system, or in an auction. For example, content sponsors can provide bids specifying amounts that the sponsors are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their content. In turn, an auction can be run, and the slots can be allocated to sponsors according, among other things, to their bids and/or a likelihood that the user will interact with the content presented.